Dreams
by Candy House
Summary: Sasori can't sleep. Maybe it has something to do with Deidara being in the same room?Sasori x Deidara. Fluff and Yaoi.


Disclaimers:

Sawks: So yeah, Sasori and Deidara! YAYNESS!

Candy: Me too But this is a hard pairing to write for tho.

Haha. Thats because Its hard to write smutt for a pair in which one guy is aparently missing his penis. XD

Characters are (c) Kishimoto.

* * *

**Dreams**

"hmm hmm da da da"

It was a pleasant morning, just before dawn, so the heat hadn't arrived yet and was replaced with a pleasant temperature. It was the first time in a while Deidara and Sasori actually had time to _relax_.

Sasori lay down and rested, on a cradle created by his massive puppet he chose not to hide in that morning. Dei stood on a nearby stone, playing with a freshly sculpted clay _flower_ in his fingers, softly mumbling an incoherent tune to himself.

Sasori stared at his partner, bewildered. "Deidara, you're acting gayer than usual."

"Mhmmm, un?" Deidara responded, continuing to hum, smiling to himself.

"Stop that." Sassori muttered.

"Stop what, Danna?" Deidara asked, looking up and giving an angelic smile "My humming, un?"

In the blink of an eye Deidara was drawing closer and closer to him. Sasori could feel the hot breath coming out in long, controlled releases. His partner's clear azure eyes were drilling holes in his own; prodding, asking, and on the verge of begging. Sasori turned his gaze away, keeping his face a perfect mask. "Deidara…" but he couldn't finish his sentence. Something warm and wet was trailing up the side of his face, tracing his jaw line and in his ear a voice whispered "I want you Danna."

Sasori's breath came out in heavy gasps as his eyes shot open. Sitting up he sighed heavily, looking over at his undisturbed partner resting a across the room. Few streams of moonlight peeked through the shut blinds of the rented room they now slept in.

Laying back down, Sasori mulled over his most recent dream. He hadn't really ever addressed this growing attraction to the blonde, what with his frequent outbursts and annoying personality, he merely pushed any feeling aside. But that had been the fourth dream involving him and Deidara in more…intimate ways than allowed between members of the Akatsuki. Hell, more ways than allowed for _men_. _For straight men. _He reminded himself. Irritated and in dire need of sleep he convinced himself that there was nothing to worry about and dozed off within the minute.

"Danna..." Sasori felt a dainty finger gently poking his chest. "Danna…Danna won't you wake up, un?" When he opened his eyes Dei was sitting close next to him and leaning over him.

"Danna, were you dreaming about me, un?" Sasori's eyes widened at the question.

"What?

"I was dreaming about you, Danna. I was kinda upset when I woke up, un."

"What are you-" Deidara put a finger over Sasori's mouth to silence him, "I know you're not really into such…girly things but I worked hard on making it really detailed..." Dei revealed a tiny little clay blossom in his hand.

"...that was in my..."

"I really hope you like it, Danna…" Deidara lowered himself so the two men's noses were nearly touching. "It's too bad none of my artwork will be as beautiful as you, un." He began caressing Sasori's cheek gently with his finger, "Let me give you the praise you deserve, Danna." Sasori suddenly noticed Deidara was wearing a robe—but not his akatsuki robe—it was a bathrobe; a bathrobe that was slipping off more and more every time he looked at it.

"You must get needy sometimes Danna." Deidara said as he began slipping his robes all the way off, "I know I am, un."

Sasori clutched his fists together, trying to make sense of what was going on. He drew sharp breaths. Deidara now leaning completely over him, uncloaked. He was being sucked into a black hole created by the body above him. _God why do my hands hurt so much?_ The annoyance definitely bugged him now. It was almost as if…

Again, Sasori awoke, only to find that his fingers had somehow managed to pull the sheets into his balled fists. Letting go of his tight grip, he decided to just stay awake at this point. Getting up, he walked silently to the bathroom, where he could knock some sanity back into him with the help of cold water.

Pushing the sliding door ajar he was surprised to find that the dim light hanging over the shower was on. He could hear the water running through the weak tap. A flash of blonde caught his eye and planted him to ground; not moving, not making a sound.

Deidara was humming that damned tune again. His back was turned toward Sasori, but the long blonde hair couldn't hide the lean, yet muscular legs. Eyes traveled upwards settling on firm buttocks. Deidara's skin was glistening from the water, and bits of soap still clung onto his body.

"hmm hmm da da da"

Sasori couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't be caught staring at his naked partner; but something kept him rooted to the spot, lost in his thoughts, until…

"Danna, join me will you, un?"

He surrendered. He was tired of playing games. Calmly, Sasori went in, slid the door closed, removed his robe and stepped in. Deidara wrapped him in a warm embrace, and he took the opportunity to run his hands over the body he had so longed to hold. Moving along his sculpted abs, working their way up; Sasori was able to get a moan out of Dei as he gently grazed his nipples, and caressed the blonde's head and neck. He could feel both of their members growing harder, and as Deidara tilted his head back, Sasori whispered, "Deidara, I love you."

"I love you too, un. I love you too…" those words seemed to keep repeating themselves over and over again. Sasori felt like he was lost in euphoria until his mouth felt warm lips enclose them.

Opening his eyes, he discovered that Deidara had pushed him up against the wall, and was giving him a gentle kiss.

"Wow…that's awkward, un." Deidara said,

"…what???" Sasori woke up once again, this time positive he was not in a dream. He was in his futon, not the shower. He looked over to see Deidara kneeling on the ground next to him, not naked.

Dei chucked mockingly, "What kind of dirty dreams have you been having, Danna?" he said, making a quick glace down Sasori's body, at the little _surprise_ that creeped from under his pants.

"Shit" Sasori silently cursed the blankets for not covering him all the way. He looked at Deidara with his face red from embarrassment. "Get the HELL away from me!!" he said, stumbling out of his bed and walking out of their room while slamming the door behind him.

Outside the room Sasori leaned over the railings of the inn, looking down towards the ground. He had never felt so embarrassed before in his entire existence. Why, of all nights, did his hormones have to be raging while he and Dei slept in the same room?

He heard the door open behind his back.

"Danna? Danna, I'm sorry, un. I never meant to make you so mad, yeah?" Deidara didn't approach him. He didn't wrap his arms around Sasori's waist, or try to show any sort of affection. Sasori turned, and faced a broken down Deidara standing in the doorway. His partners blue eyes were facing down, fighting the urge to look up at him, his shoulders hung limp, his hands at his side. Deidara looked like a wounded puppy.

"It's not your fault Deidara." Sasori said. Which was completely untrue, as it _was_ his dirty little visions of the blonde that had caused his mind—and body to go haywire tonight.

Deidara pouted. "What do you mean, un? I thought _I _was the one in your dreams Danna! If it wasn't me, then _who was it?_" He looked at Sasori questioningly.

Sasori was taken aback by Dei's comment. "What do you mean?" he asked. "How could you be...how could you _know_?"

With that, Deidara got a little sly smile on his face as he slinked over to Sasori leaning against the railing. "What was that, un? How could I know?" he smirked, "Danna, I know you're always thinking of me." Deidara was pressed up against Sasori's body now, moving his knee between Sasori's legs. Sasori smiled as he drew his blonde in for a sweet kiss. After parting, he pulled his partner into their room for one sleepless night.

Fin.

* * *

Sawks: Awh. huggles Both Dei and Saso 


End file.
